Being Remembered
by pengirl100and2
Summary: Matthew Williams doesn't have too much experience with being noticed... or remembered... or... well, you get the point. So when the school's albino pays attention, it's more then he ever expected.
1. First Meet

**This is just a random little one-shot I was struck with in a blur… I'll probably post a few more chapters, dunno when, I guess just when the beautiful muse strikes me once more.**

**Without further blather from me, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He glanced at the boy in the seat next to him, whose red eyes were far away as usual, and with a small sigh, tapped the albino's desk. He started at the small noise and returned to reality. "What?"<p>

"Take out your homework," Matthew said quietly, his own placed tidily on the desk.

"Why?"

He looked up at the teacher, who had marked him absent the past three days in a row, and cringing inside, smacked the response question on the other's desk.

The teacher did not even blink at the noise and merely sniffed and leaned in to check the problems were done. "Excellent, Gilbert. Glad to see you finally have your work done." She made a check in her book and then pointed to where Matthew Williams was written in faint pencil. "Please write your name."

Gilbert glanced at Matthew, who nodded sadly and watched his work get relabeled as another's and carried away by the gray-haired woman who marked his absence yet again in the permanent black book.

After the bell had rung, he was surprised to see Gilbert walking out of the school next to him. "What do you want?"

"I can't hear you."

He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "What do you want?"

"Ugh, it is loud as hell out here. C'mon." He gestured towards the parking lot.

Matthew glanced at the obnoxiously yellow buses that he usually took in silence.

"I'll give you a ride."

Uncertainly he followed to the rows of cars and students waiting to use them.

It was still really loud.

Gilbert pulled a single key from his pocket and unlocked the car, then motioned to offer Matthew a seat inside.

He hesitated again.

He sighed. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything, that's so unawesome. I am not a rapist." There was then a mumble not meant to be heard. _ Unless you want me to be._

"Pervert," Matthew accused, then took the offered passenger seat.

"What-" then it clicked. "How did you hear that?" He slammed the car door shut, blocking a wall of chatter. "You have to be like, part bat. Like Batman or some awesome scheiße like that. Anyways, what were you saying?"

Attention. He didn't get it a lot and this was making his stomach twist with anxiety. "What do you want from me? Why were you following me?"

"You talk really quiet," he was informed, and then Gilbert went on. "I just wanted to say thanks for giving me the assignment last period. Saved me from yet another unawesome detention."

"Oh. Well, I knew the teacher wouldn't miss me." He looked down and started to pick at the cuff of his sweatshirt. "Why don't you pay attention in class?"

"Why don't you stop ruining your coffee in the morning?" He countered, then put in his key and started the car. "School is not awesome enough to be worthy of my attention."

"Apparently I am, though," he said in his usual, barely audible tone.

"What?"

"You noticed my coffee," he said, and then realized the implications in that sentence. He'd noticed his coffee. He'd noticed _him_.

"How could I not? Every morning in math, coffee and crappy all-natural syrup. It reeks. Two words. Mrs. Butterworth."

Matthew's stomach flopped at the mention of the popular brand. "Too sugary."

"There is no such thing," Gilbert said in what could only be described as demon voice.

He shivered at the voice which he would have thought was impossible to make with human vocal cords and went on with his thought. "My brother likes th- oh, no…"

"What?"

"My brother…" As he said this, his pocket buzzed with manic texting.

By the time he'd gotten his phone open, there were fourteen texts from Alfred.

**R u not taking bus?**

**Where r u**

**Matthew**

**Matt**

**Mattie**

**bus is leaving nao**

**where r u**

**ur freakin me out where r u**

**dude text me bak already**

**This isnt funny**

**Crap seriously why r u not on the bus**

**This isnt u being unseen ive checked ur NOT ON THE BUS**

**reeeesspppoonnndddd**

**u better not be kidnapped or something**

As he finished reading, another two messages popped up.

**Luckily ur heroic brother is coming to be all HERO and SAVE U from ur kidnapper LIKE A BOSS**

**I MEAN LIKE A HERO**

He finally got his fingers to work and texted Alfred back.

**RELAX im getting a ride home**

He looked back at Gilbert, who was watching this with some form of confusion and amusement, and apologized ("Sorry…") for his brother's stalkerish level of concern. As he said this, he received another text.

**from who?**

He bit the inside of his mouth in thought.

**Guy in**

Now that he stopped to think about it, the only class he didn't have with Gilbert was…..

Wait…

Gilbert Beilschmidt was in all of his classes.

He ignored another message from Alfred and a strange look from Gilbert and pulled his schedule from his folder, scanning the little white squares.

All of them.

He felt a twinge in his stomach, guilt not noticing. Not being noticed sucked. He knew that…

He stowed the schedule away again and deleted the two words he'd texted so he could start over again.

**ttyl. shutting phone off now.**

He switched it to silent mode and stowed it in his backpack.

When he looked up and out the windshield, they were driving.

"Where are we going?"

"Gah!- oh, it's you." He chuckled in an odd, hissy way. "Kesesese. Sorry. Forgot you were there."

"Everyone does," he admitted sadly, and tuned out as they went down a thin road.

"_Who are you?" The little girl had asked him, a cloudy day in kindergarten._

_He gave her a crayon. "I'm Matthew."_

"_Who?" Her eyes were blank, unrecognizing him._

"_Matthew Williams," he told her, carefully pronouncing each syllable._

"_Oh," she said, perking up. "Alfred's brother."_

_All his life, Alfred's brother, if he was remembered at all. Second-best, or more often, forgotten._

_And always, always, alone._

"They shouldn't," Gilbert said simply, pulling him back to reality.

He made a wordless noise of confusion. "Ah?"

"You seem awesome," Gilbert told him, "And people shouldn't forget you."

The simple truth brought a small smile to his face. "Thanks."

"So, awesome Matthew Williams obsessed with maple syrup, where do I take you now?"

"Anywhere," he replied, mouth stretching into a grin. "Anywhere, everywhere, somewhere, nowhere."

"How about just nowhere for now?"

They drove together and started off, down a long and complex road.

* * *

><p><strong>Symbolismmmm B) <strong>

**Hope you loved reading that much as I did writing it. Fluffy PruCan/CanPru thing. **

**Please review, it makes me feel like writing this isn't a waste of time.**

**So yeah… pretty please? :)**

**Lebewohl!**


	2. Basic Math

**Late update? Yes. This is inspired by Me Plus You on devianart by sebreg- yes, I have a DA account, same name as here. Check it out if you wasnt, but mostly I write and post it here. Anyways, back to this chapter. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Math was no longer maple-scented, Gilbert noticed as he came in. A sleepy Canadian was at his desk, looking drained instead of awake, and he was greeted with a yawn when he came over.<p>

"Good morning to you too," and Matthew opened his eyes and flushed red, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"O-oh, I didn't m-mean to you, I j-just-"

"Oh, relax." He reached in his backpack for a paper as the teacher walked in.

The numbers on the board were of no interest to Gilbert, but Matthew was a good student, and focused on the lesson, despite his tired predicament.

He turned his eyes to the paper on his desk, crisp and blank and perfect. Slowly, he placed the pencil tip and began scraping scrawly round letters instead of notes.

The teacher's voice snapped at him. "Gilbert!"

He sat up straighter in panic, wide-eyed. "Twelve!"

"Good." She turned back to the board and kept chalking.

He turned to Matt with wide eyes, fighting a smile. How on _Earth_ had he gotten the answer right was beyond him.

Matthew was smiling, too, but facing his desk, blonde hair falling in his eyes that sparkled with amusement.

Gilbert laughed, and went back to spacing out.

At the end of class, they walked out together.

"You didn't get a word she said, did you."

"Ah, I got the most important concept." He showed his paper of exactly three words to Matt.

_Me + You = Awesome_

The equation recieved a smile.

"What a hopeless romantic you are."

"Take that back!"

He shook his head and darted away, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? I dunno. Reviews please?<strong>


End file.
